Fire on Ice
by Kakatan as-sahraa
Summary: Isabella Swan patineuse en danse sur glace part en stage d'été pour préparer la nouvelle saison avec d'autres jeunes talentueux des USA et des entraineurs qualifiés. C'est le rêve pour quelqu'un dont le rêve et de toucher le podium olympique...
1. Chapter 1

Je tenais ma valise derrière moi. Ma mère, Renée, était là, avec mon beau-père ; à côté d'eux, Charlie, mon père, tout le monde était venu me dire « au revoir ». J'avais l'impression de partir définitivement de l'Etat de Washington alors que je partais pour deux mois avec mes amis et mes entraineurs dans un camp d'été. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma mère et son nouveau mari avait fait le voyage de Phoenix à Seattle pour me voir cinq minutes à l'aéroport.

« Tu seras prudente Bella. » Elle ne se rendait pas compte que j'avais déjà 16 ans. J'étais prudente, c'est le reste du monde qui voulait ma perte, pas moi.

« Oui maman. » Je répondais, comme si c'était un message pré enregistré. Je regardais Charlie, mon père, le suppliant du regard d'intervenir mais il parlait avec un autre père... Le père de Jacob. Jacob était un indien quileute qui vivait à côté de chez mon père dans la bourgade de Forks et qui, depuis presque deux ans, était mon partenaire sportif en danse sur glace. Il mesurait près d'1m95, la peau basanée malgré le climat pluvieux de Forks, de beaux yeux bruns, des cheveux longs, noirs jais. Oui, Jacob était beau et il ne me laissait pas indifférente, mais c'était souvent le cas des couples sportifs : les mouvements étant souvent proches, très suggestifs, il était fréquent que les partenaires sur la glace finissent par vouloir être partenaires dans la vie, mais entre Jacob et moi, c'était de l'amitié, on avait toujours été bons amis, même petits, nous étions camarades de jeux, lui, ses sœurs, et moi. Il s'était mis au patinage pour moi, quand j'avais voulu me mettre à la danse. Il avait commencé à douze ans avec le projet de devenir mon partenaire plus tard. Depuis deux ans c'était chose faite.

Mon parcours avait été plus chaotique : petite ma mère m'avait inscrite à des cours de danse, mais très vite elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence, la danse et moi, c'était comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine : un massacre. Alors elle m'avait inscrite à autre chose.

A six ans, j'avais troqué tutus et chaussons pour collants et patins et, curieusement, j'avais beaucoup plus d'aptitude à me mouvoir sur des lames, que sur des pointes. Dès lors j'avais décidé de devenir championne du monde de patinage artistique mais vu que les compétitions mondiales n'étaient pas ouvertes aux fillettes de six ans qui rêvait d'une grande carrière, j'avais, à défaut, du me rabattre sur les compétitions locales. Très vite mes professeurs avaient vu en moi un espoir du patinage féminin. J'étais mignonne, fraîche, souriante, et surtout j'avais du talent : je ne patinais pas, non, pour patiner, il faut toucher la glace, moi, je volais.

En deux ans de pratique j'étais passé des compétitions locales aux compétitions de l'Arizona où je vivais avec ma mère, Renée, et son nouveau mari, Phil Dwyer. A dix ans, j'avais été repérée, on proposait à mes parents des formations pour moi. Ma mère avait décidé de voir avec mon père, Charlie, ce qui serait le mieux pour moi. J'allais entrer au collège, le patinage n'était peut-être qu'une passion de gamine, une passade. Oui mais voilà, c'était quelque chose où j'étais douée. Quand on me voyait évoluer à pied, on comprenait l'importance d'un sport de coordination de mes mouvements. J'étais maladroite, d'une timidité maladive, pas capable de coordonner mes mouvements, alors que sur la glace j'étais vivante... J'étais souriante, heureuse, je me mettais en scène, comme une actrice, je jouais ma scène, je vivais mes passages. A douze ans, mes entraineurs m'ont tourné vers la danse sur glace, parce qu'il semblait que ce choix serait le plus judicieux. Une médaille olympique, seule ou à deux restant une médaille olympique, mon rêve d'enfant ne se voyait pas menacé, j'avais accepté.

Mais très vite, il s'était posé le problème du partenaire ; à Phoenix, personne ne convenait, les garçons abandonnaient le patinage pour un sport plus viril que les collants sur patins, un sport où l'on impressionnait les filles, le football américain, le hockey sur glace, le body-building... Mon père a regardé de son côté, il savait que Jacob avait commencé le patinage et il lui a proposé pour voir si il pourrait patiner avec moi. Jacob en avait parlé avec ses entraineurs. Ils m'avaient fait venir d'Arizona pour un essai, et vu qu'il avait été concluant, j'avais démangé à Forks, chez mon père. Là-bas, pas de patinoire, mais il y en avait plusieurs pas trop loin. J'allais au collège tous les matins et je passais l'après-midi entre les cours de gymnastique, de musculation, de natation, de chorégraphies, et de patinage à proprement parlé. J'avais rajouté à cela un footing que je me forçais à faire le samedi et le dimanche matin dans les chemins du bois derrière la maison de Charlie. Avec ce régime spécial, je faisais partie de « l'élite » de l'état de Washington. A ce titre, nous partions préparer notre saison hivernale en Alaska encadrés par une équipe de professionnels.

L'agitation régnait dans l'aéroport de Seattle, beaucoup se battait pour des destinations plus réjouissantes que l'Alaska (avouez que ce n'est pas non plus le rêve de toute personne que de passer ses vacances dans le cercle polaire), mes parents continuaient de me donner leurs recommandations pour ce voyage, ma mère avait peur que j'oublie quelque chose d'essentiel comme ma brosse à dents, car il semblait évident qu'à part les ours, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde là-bas, donc pas de superettes pour en racheter. Je me gardais bien de toutes réflexions concernant la situation similaire de Forks dont le nombre d'ours devait être, si ce n'est supérieur, du moins équivalent. Jacob se tenait près de moi, il souriait, son père n'avait pas pu venir, il avait des problèmes de locomotion assez importants, trop pour accompagner son fils.

Je regardais Jacob, gênée par les remarques de mes parents. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, embarquer. Mes camarades quittaient leurs parents. C'était curieux de voir que nous portions, tous à l'exception de Jacob, une veste de sport d'hiver verte avec un ours brun au nom de notre lycée, nous avions le jogging assorti. Jacob portait une veste de sport brune avec un loup et son nom brodé dessus, le jogging était assorti.

Je finis pas faire comprendre à mes parents que je devais aller me présenter à la sécurité et à l'embarquement. Il était temps de rejoindre mes amis. Nous étions six élèves à partir de Forks pour ce stage : Angela, elle patinait, d'ordinaire, seule mais elle participait au stage avec un autre patineur de couple, Eric ; qui n'avait pas de partenaire à son niveau pour l'instant. Et puis il y avait Jessica, une autre patineuse de couple. Elle patinait depuis un an avec Mike Newton, un jeune homme qui devait se contenter de bien présenter pour mettre en valeur la plastique et le talent de Jessica.

Enfin dans l'avion. Sur les rangées de trois sièges, j'étais assise près du hublot, à côté de moi se tenait Jacob dont la voisine était Angela. Jessica était la rangée de devant, entre Mike et Eric. Elle gloussait et ne cessait de se retourner pour nous dire combien c'était génial ! Oui, trop. J'étais peu emballé, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Partir deux mois en Alaska était l'aboutissement d'un travail laborieux, j'aurai du être heureuse mais j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment, et celui là n'émanait pas de ma peur de l'avion.

Les hôtesses vinrent demander à Jessica de se calmer, elles vérifiaient nos ceintures, nos sièges, nous récitaient les consignes de sécurité.

_« En cas de dépressurisation de la nacelle, des masques à oxygène tomberont devant vous. Il convient d'attacher d'abord le votre avant de mettre celui de l'enfant à côté de vous. Des gilets de sauvetage se trouvent sous votre siège. … »_

Les hôtesses s'étaient rassises, l'avion se dirigeait vers la piste. Le ciel était bleu, dégagé. La piste enfin, l'avion prit de la vitesse, les roues quittèrent le sol, on montait. Je serrais les poings sur les accoudoirs. Respirant profondément. On flottait, on volait. Bientôt il se stabilisa, et les hôtesses reprirent leurs occupations à passer entre nous. On nous servait thé, eau, jus de fruit, soda. Un plat chaud. On discutait avec les autres. Nous étions concurrents mais néanmoins amis depuis longtemps. Les victoires des uns étaient l'objet de joie pour les autres même si c'était à leurs dépens.

L'avion amorça sa descente. C'était donc ça l'Alaska ? Je découvrais Anchorage.

Récupérer nos bagages se révéla plus difficiles que prévu, et, un moment, nous avions cru qu'ils étaient partis à Hawaï. Mais non, nos valises apparurent sur le tapis roulant en dernières. Je pris la mienne. Pour deux mois je n'avais pas pris tant de choses, j'avais une valise, plus la petite pour les affaires de patinage. Jessica avait amené son armoire en trois sacs.

Nous devions nous rendre en taxi à la patinoire, là-bas nos entraineurs nous redirigeraient vers notre domicile pour les soixante prochains jours.

_Ben Boeke Ice Arena _

_534 E. 16__th__ Ave._

_Anchorage_

_Alaska _

_99501_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow**_ _**merci, déjà 2 reviews! Je vous remercie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire des petits mots sur ma fanfiction. Je vais profiter de ce chapeau et du fait que mon chapitre est court (**c'est une sorte d'introduction à un chapitre qui va arriver et qui va être assez long**).**_

_"annecullen69_

2009-07-10 . chapter 1

J'aime bien l'idée ! et puis c'est très bien écrit...

J'attends la suite avec impatience !!"

_**Merci beaucoup! ça me fait plaisir de lire ce genre de reviews!**_

_"une-histoire-twilight_

_2009-07-10 . chapter 1_

_J'adore ce début très promettant !  
j'aime beaucoup l'idée !  
les cullen vont-ils apparaître?  
fais-tu toi même du patinage artistique?"_

**_Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup!!_**

**_Première réponse dans ce chapitre, et oui, les Cullen vont apparaître. Une fan-fic de Twilight sans Cullen c'est comme un gâteau sans chocolat ou des fraises sans chantilly! ça doit bien exister mais ça manque de saveur :p_**

**_Deuxième réponse: Non, je n'ai pas eu la chance de disposer d'une patinoire dans mon ancienne ville et maintenant c'est dur de rattraper 21 ans de perdu :p mais je suis une grande fan. Je me déplace le plus souvent pour voir les compétitions, j'étais notamment en Russie l'hiver dernier pour assister aux championnats nationaux. J'ai quelques amis dans le patinage de haut-niveau là-bas._**

_**Maintenant place à mon chapitre 2 dont je vous pris d'excuser, et la brièveté, et la qualité.**_

* * *

« Le groupe qui arrive de Seattle, s'il vous plaît, suivez moi. »

Une dame brune d'environ trente-cinq ans nous devançât. Elle tenait dans ses mains une planche et une lite de feuilles accrochées sur celle-ci par une pince. Elle nous amenait hors du hall de la patinoire, traversant une longue série de corridors pour nous amener dans une salle habituellement réservée au staff ou à la presse dont, d'ailleurs, elle portait un badge.

Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, elle se tourna pour nous faire face. Elle était plutôt belle, et elle avait un visage fin. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait d'une pub pour la ménagère de moins de cinquante ans qui tente, en se tournant vers les meilleurs cosmétiques, de rester jeune, mais sans être trop. On voyait simplement qu'elle avait poudré son visage. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, fendant son visage par un sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées.

« Vous patientez un instant s'il vous plaît ? »

Bien que cela soit tourné comme une question, il était évident que ça n'en était pas une. La jeune femme nous laissa pour s'approcher d'un groupe d'homme que je venais à peine de remarquer. Ils étaient penchés sur le bureau, discutant, notant certaines informations. Elle les rejoignit et se pencha vers un homme dont la couleur blonde des cheveux était proche de l'insolence, tant les salons de beauté ne pourraient jamais atteindre cette perfection du naturel ! Cette blondeur et sa peau blanche me firent frissonner. J'espérais que personne ne remarquais ce mal être où qu'on le mettrait sur le compte de la fraicheur de la pièce qui ne devait pas excéder les dix degrés Celsius. Il leva les yeux et l'on pu découvrir des yeux d'un bleu clair très profond, en me fiant à cela, je l'aurais volontiers plus mis dans les pays du nord-est de l'Europe, République Tchèque, Pologne, Ukraine, voir Russie. Son regard s'arrêta sur nous et il se redressa presque mécaniquement. Il afficha un sourire ravi et nous dit :

« Bonjour, vous êtes les élèves de Forks ? »

C'était tellement curieux d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer le nom de la bourgade comme celle de notre provenance, d'habitude on citait plutôt Seattle, que nous ne pûmes pas répondre. De plus cet homme parlait avec un accent britannique, certes un peu atténué mais tout de même c'était surprenant en Alaska. Je me demandais s'il était canadien ou véritablement anglais, car certains canadiens, dont ceux de la Colombie Britannique dont l'Etat de Washington n'était pas loin, étaient presque aussi anglais que les anglais.

C'est Eric qui nous sauva de se silence embarrassant en lui confirmant que nous étions bien l'équipe de Forks. L'homme sourit de plus belle. Comme la jeune femme, il devait avoir une trentaine, sans doute tout juste pour lui. Il semblait être, ou avoir été, un sportif de bon niveau, à en juger par sa stature, malgré son pull bleu ciel on pouvait deviner ses muscles. Il reprit la parole :

« Très bien alors. Approchez vous, je vais vous donner, vos badges. Vous en aurez besoin pour rentrer dans vos chambres. Vous serez trois par chambre et vous allez loger dans un hôtel à dix minutes en bus d'ici. Vous en avez pour une demi-heure à pied, pour les courageux. »

Il souriait toujours. Après nos heures de vol, ça me faisait du bien de voir que l'équipe d'accueil était, au moins, souriante. Il continua :

« Les entrainements commencent demain. On se donne rendez-vous ici à 9 heures. On définira les objectifs, et on vous trouvera les entrainements les plus adaptés à ce que nous devons atteindre. On a deux mois pour travailler, ça peut sembler très long mais vous verrez que c'est relativement court. »

Il nous parlait sans se montrer agressif comme les autres entraineurs, c'était comme s'il nous lisait le menu du soir. D'ailleurs c'est presque ce qu'il fit en reprenant la parole :

« Pour ce soir vous avez votre soirée de libre et un repas sera servi à l'hôtel avec les autres équipes du stage. »

Nous hochions la tête, comme de bons élèves, essayant d'ingurgiter le plus d'informations possibles.

« Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez me contacter, ou contacter Esmée qui a votre responsabilité durant la durée du stage. »

Il se tut, nous regarda et finit par dire :

« Des questions ? »

Jessica prit la parole. C'était, avec Eric, la plus à l'aise en public et elle n'hésitait jamais à poser la question qui nous semblait, à tous, la plus idiote, mais à laquelle nous souhaitions tout de même avoir une réponse.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

L'homme eut un sourire amusé, c'était un peu comme si il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, ou comme si il pensait que Jessica, qui portait sa veste de l'école de manière à mettre en valeur ses jolies formes, essayait de le draguer. Il la regarda un instant, comme s'il se demandait s c'était utile de le préciser, finalement il s'adressa à nous lorsqu'il répondit :

« Carlisle Cullen. »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, 4 maintenant!! Merci ça me fait très plaisir. **_

_**Un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent avec un peu plus de "révélations".**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaît.**_

_**A Bientôt.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

C'est Esmée qui nous accompagna à notre hôtel. En sortant de la patinoire, elle nous avait fait embarquer dans un 4x4 de huit places. Une fois de plus j'étais à côté de Jacob et d'Angela, tandis que Jessica avait décidé de se mettre entre Mike et Eric. Durant les dix minutes de trajet, elle n'avait pas cessée de sourire et de s'agiter. Mine de rien ça faisait plaisir de la voir comme ça, ça me rassurait, comme si certaine choses ne pouvaient pas changer. Nos bagages étaient entassés entre nous. Esmée avait eu bien du mal à repartir le poids de ceux de Jessica qui prenait toute la place sur le fauteuil passager, certains avaient fini par être mis sur la galerie du véhicule pour permettre d'en stocker plus. Les maisons défilaient pas la fenêtre, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé l'Alaska comme ça. C'était tellement différent de ma vision peuplée d'ours blancs et de loups gris. C'était une ville faite de gratte-ciels et de buildings, entourée par des montagnes qui lui donnaient un côté nature qui manquait à nos grosses villes et bordées par la mer. C'était tellement beau que je regrettais presque de ne pas être venue pour y faire du tourisme. Peut-être aurais-je l'occasion de la visiter tout de même.

Esmée gara la voiture devant l'hôtel, c'était un trois étoiles de douze étages. Je pris mes bagages, et attendis les autres. Ils se placèrent près de moi. Nous regardions Esmée sans savoir quoi dire. Elle affichait un sourire proche de celui de Carlisle Cullen, c'était sympathique et chaleureux, comme si elle devait remplacer notre mère le temps que nous serions ici. Cependant, et contre mon attente, elle dit :

« Je dois retourner à la patinoire, donc je vous laisse vous installer. Le numéro de vos chambres et sur votre badge. On se revoit au dîner ce soir. »

On se regarda tous sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle nous regarda et, finalement, remonta dans la voiture et mit le contact. Elle démarra et le 4x4 s'éloigna.

« Alors on va voir nos chambres ?! » C'était Jess. Heureusement qu'elle était là vraiment. D'ordinaire son côté suractif m'énervait, mais là il me rassurait, c'était comme si elle était capable de nous remettre tous dans le bain. Ça avait d'ailleurs très bien marché, Eric fouillait son sac à dos pour sortir l'éternel compact numérique qu'il trainait partout avec lui, pour les entrainements, les compétitions, et le stage n'y ferait pas exception. Je fis mine de râler mais au fond du mois ça me rassurait, et sentir la main de Jacob dans mon dos au moment du flash me fit presque frissonner de bonheur tant il me semblait qu'entre ses bras, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter : qui voudrait provoquer un indien quileute, certes patineur artistique, mais néanmoins avec la stature proche d'un nageur amateur.

Après la pause photo nous avons rejoint nos chambres, je partageais la mienne avec Angela, et Jess. La chambre était à reconnaissance magnétique. Pour ouvrir la porte il fallait passer la carte dans le système et une lumière verte nous montrait que ça avait fonctionné. Les garçons, quant à eux, avaient une chambre dans un autre couloir sur le même étage. On s'était fixé rendez-vous à 19h30 devant les ascenseurs pour aller ensemble au repas où nous ferrions la connaissance des autres équipes venues d'un peu partout aux Etats-Unis. Je me demandais combien nous serions. Il est vrai que si la patinoire avait des dimensions olympiques, je ne savais pas combien de patineurs elle pourrait accueillir en même temps sans que cela ne pose de problèmes.

Mais interrogations furent coupées par le problème le plus important de la soirée : placer brosse à dents, dentifrice, et mon verre à dent dans la salle de bain entre les palettes de peinture ; les bandes de cires, les démaquillants, les vernis à ongles, et autres bizarreries de Jessica. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me plaindre car c'était elle qui nous maquillait pour nos programmes et nos galas. Elle pourrait être une formidable esthéticienne si elle décidait un jour d'arrêter de patiner. Ce que je ne lui souhaitais pas, car, même si avec Mike c'était plus de la figuration en attendant de trouver mieux, elle avait un talent sur la glace. Elle avait tellement confiance en elle qu'elle arrivait à mettre le public avec elle, son gros problème c'est qu'elle devait être « dedans », notre entraineur lui avait reproché mainte et mainte fois de rater ses passages parce qu'elle était contrariée, fâchée, prise par autre chose.

Quand je revins dans la chambre après avoir réussi à poser mon verre à dent sur le rebord de l'évier, Jess et Angela parlait avec animation. Je me posais sur mon lit. La manière dont la chambre était disposée me paraissait curieuse, nos trois lits étaient dirigés, en éventail, vers la télévision. Un papier avec la carte des programmes étaient disposé devant celle-ci et on avait même un lecteur de cassettes et de dvds.

« Alors Bella tu en penses quoi ? » C'était Angela qui venait de me poser cette question. Contrairement à Jessica, Angela était calme, peu bavarde, et très gentille, c'est sans doute pour ces raisons que depuis mon arrivée dans l'Etat de Washington je la considérais comme étant ma meilleure amie.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air gentille.» Je répondais en parlant d'Esmée. Oui elle avait l'air gentille, la parfaite maman qui veut materner ses enfants. Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une mère qu'à autre chose, et je me demandais si elle n'était pas seulement responsable de l'accueil en fait.

« Oui, elle a l'air gentille… » Reprit-elle. Visiblement elle ne semblait vouloir dire autre chose mais n'ajouta rien. C'était la qualité et le défaut d'Angela, elle n'en disait jamais trop et par là jamais assez ; mais comment pourrais-je le lui reprocher ? J'étais, en cela, pire qu'elle, jamais un mot de trop.

Je me demandais s'il fallait que je pose une question pour avoir son ressentit ou pas. Jessica ne me laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir, elle lui demanda :

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Jessica était moins patiente que moi et l'attitude d'Angela l'énervait. Elle voulait savoir, avide de commérages, d'avis. Si elle avait été une série télévisée je l'aurais volontairement placé dans _Desperate Housewives._

« Je veux dire que c'est Esmée Cullen… C'est Esmée Burwell Jess! »

Comment ça Esmée Burwell ? Jess regardait Angela puis moi, et reporta son regard sur Angela. Angela elle me regardait, visiblement elle voyait que je ne comprenais pas l'importance du nom de jeune fille de la femme qui nous avait accueillis. Elle reprit donc la parole :

« Bella, Esmée Burwell, tu ne connais pas ? »

Je répondis par un hochement de tête négatif. Quelque chose me dit que j'aurais du en connaitre l'existence mais rien de ce nom ne semblait vouloir accéder à mon cerveau. Alors Angela décida de m'expliquer, coupant ainsi l'herbe sous le pied de Jessica qui semblait vouloir faire de même.

« Il y a 8 ans, Esmée Burwell et Carlisle Cullen était l'espoir du patinage américain. C'était une histoire formidable, l'histoire d'un coup de foudre, d'une idylle entre les deux patineurs. Carlisle Cullen est anglais, tu as du le remarquer à son accent. Il a rencontré Esmée aux championnats du monde qu'il disputait à Salt Lake City. Dès qu'ils se sont vus ils ont décidé de patiner ensemble. Carlisle a changé de nationalité et à déménager aux States pour vivre leur rêves et décrocher le titre olympique ! »

Je la regardais abasourdis. Elle continuait de parler, l'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là.

« Après seulement une saison ensemble, ils avaient décroché plusieurs titres dans les tournois comme le Trophée Bompard, les Championnats de Russie, bien sûr ils étaient champions aux Etats-Unis, et ils avaient fini sur la troisième marche du podium, autant dire un résultat qui ne pouvait qu'être le fruit d'une entente, d'une confiance incroyable entre eux. En deux ans, ils avaient décroché la plupart des titres et figuraient sur tous les podiums, les jeux olympiques étaient en vue. Ils étaient prêts. Les programmes étaient au point. Ils ne se sont jamais présentés. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Carlisle conduisait. La voiture a fait une embardée, Esmée a traversé le pare-brise. Elle est restée longtemps à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, quand elle est sortie, elle avait perdu trop de mobilité pour repatiner à un bon niveau un jour et une énorme cicatrice traversait son visage. »

Soudain je me rappelais ma constatation sur le trop de fond de teint de la jeune femme mais si elle tentait de camoufler une cicatrice, il était normal. Elle essayait de retrouver une vie après l'accident c'était évident. Je me demandais même comment Carlisle avait du vivre la responsabilité de cet échec, et je me demandais si il avait repatiné un jour. Comme si elle avait entendu la question elle ajouta :

« Carlisle a arrêté le patinage artistique quand il a vu qu'elle ne pourrait plus patiner. Elles avaient 28 ans, lui à peine 25. Je ne savais pas même qu'il avait décidé d'entrainer la jeune génération. »

Je n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, mon portable vibrait, Jacob et les garçons se demandaient où l'on était. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc rapidement vers notre point de rendez-vous. Il était temps de rencontrer nos nouveaux « camarades », je refusais de les appeler concurrents, ici ce n'était pas une compétition, seulement une préparation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour le retard sur ce chapitre mais j'ai du faire face à un imprévu, un week-end en famille écourté à une journée mais sans ordinateur ni connexion internet.**

**Merci à celles et ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction. Laissez moi des reviews! ça me fiat toujours plaisir de les lire. D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser pour l'orthographe, car il est vrai que malgré mes relectures et mon correcteurs quelques fautes m'échappent donc _Mea Culpa_ ^^ **

**J'espère en faire de moins en moins au fil des chapitres.**

**Merci encore et bonne lecture de ce chapitre long et difficile, tant à écrire qu'à suivre je pense; mais je dois installer l'Histoire ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

La salle du restaurant de l'hôtel était grande et lumineuse. Les baies vitrées donnaient directement sur le paysage de cette ville. On apercevait, les montagnes et le ciel prenait une teinte orangée. Je me demandais si le soleil se coucherait ou si j'aurais droit à une nuit « blanche », c'est à dire une nuit sans que le soleil ne daigne se coucher.

Il y avait une cinquantaine de table dont dix semblaient nous être réservées. Esmée étaient là, avec Carlisle, et cinq autres personnes. Angela se pencha vers moi pour me donner leurs noms. Le plus vieux, qui parlait avec Carlisle, était Aro Volturi. Il s'agissait d'un italien mais apparemment il était venu ici faire sa « pêche » aux talents, c'est-à-dire sélectionner les futurs stars qu'il pourrait entrainer, et dont le prestige retomberai sur lui sous la forme de chèques plutôt juteux. A côté de lui, une femme, un peu plus jeune, très maquillée, et très italienne aussi. Elle avait des cheveux noirs jais, et balayait la salle du regard. Angela me fit savoir que c'était la femme d'Aro, Sulpicia, ancienne patineuse, qui, avec son mari, choisissait des jeunes patineurs pour les placer sous les feux de la rampe. C'est Erix qui se chargea de nous dire qui était les autres, car visiblement, Jacob, Mike, Angela, et même Jessica, ne semblait pas le savoir. Une fois de plus il s'agissait d'une part d'un couple « mixte » un italien et une américaine. L'italien était le cousin d'Aro, Caïus, journaliste reconnu dans le domaine sportif. L'américaine était Athenodora, elle était d'origine grecque mais sa famille avait émigré aux USA avant sa naissance. Elle avait une plastique irréprochable mais les lèvres pincées. Quand on regardait Caïus, on se demandait si c'était lui qui la rendait triste où si c'était l'inverse tant ils avaient l'air aussi antipathiques l'un que l'autre. Le dernier était le frère de Caïus, Marcus Volturi, juge internationale de compétition de danse sur glace. Il se tenait en retrait des conversations, le regard vide. Eric voulait ajouter quelque chose mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Nous étions assis à notre table quand une voix fortement tintée de l'accent italien résonna.

« Bonsoir à vous tous mes jeunes amis ! » Aro s'exprimait.

« Bienvenue dans notre stage d'été pour préparer votre futur saison de compétition. Ici vous allez travailler dur et donner le meilleur de vous-même, qui sait, peut-être aurez-vous la chance d'être les futurs champions de demain. »

Il nous regardait avec un air que je ne savais pas comment interpréter. Etait-ce de l'affection ? Ou de l'ironie ?

Le silence avait gagné la salle mais le discours était fini et bientôt les murmures reprirent. On se regardait tous, table après table pour tenter de voir d'où nous venions mais surtout qui nous étions.

A la table à droite de la notre se trouvait deux couples, un jeune homme d'environ la vingtaine qui avait les cheveux blonds très clairs noués en queue de cheval, une peau incroyablement blanche, et des yeux bruns d'une intense profondeur. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je me sentis frissonner. Jacob le remarqua et se pencha vers moi me demandant si j'avais froid. Je fis signe que non. Il me fixait toujours mais cette fois-ci la fille à côté de lui, une rousse aux cheveux bouclés maquillée pour faire ressentir cette pâleur caractéristique aux roux, me fixait aussi, elle avait une expression qui ne trahissait pas d'émotions particulière et bientôt elle se repencha sur son assiette. Je continuais de promener mon regard vers les autres, le deuxième couple se composait d'un afro-américain avec des dreadlocks et d'une jeune fille dont le physique rappelait plus la Russie que les Etats-Unis. Je changeais de table, pour éviter de recroiser le regard de l'autre jeune homme. Il me mettait mal à l'aise sans que je sache pourquoi. A côté de moi Jacob avait déboutonné sa veste et commencé à me la placer sur les épaules, persuadé que je mourrais de froid. Je le laissais faire, Jacob avait toujours été très proche de moi, un peu comme un frère, un confident, et maintenant un partenaire en danse sur glace, on se connaissait tellement qu'habituellement on n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

A une autre table deux autres couples discutait, ils ne prêtaient pas attention au reste. Mike connaissait l'un d'eux, Randall, qui était l'ami d'un cousin en Virginie, mais les autres lui étaient inconnus.

Nous ne nous attardions pas dans la contemplation des tables, d'ailleurs ça n'avait pas tant d'importance, nos regards passaient d'une table à l'autre puis nous reprenions notre conversation autour de la ville, de l'entrainement, on avait hâte, oui hâte...

C'est alors que je les vis. Ils se tenaient deux tables derrière les derniers que j'avais notés. C'était une table plus nombreuse, on avait rajouté des chaises pour permettre aux gens de s'asseoir, non pour manger mais pour discuter. Ils se connaissaient apparemment tous, et pourtant, manifestement, tous n'y était pas. Un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, une carrure de joueur de football américain se tenait près d'une blonde platine sur-maquillée. La main de la jeune femme faisait glisser sur la cuisse de celui-ci ses doigts vernis d'un rouge intense. Elle parlait avec animation, lui aussi. A côté un autre couple, une brune qui, comme la fille à côté du jeune homme afro-américain, semblait être d'origine russe. L'homme à côté d'elle ne l'était pas mais je ne pouvais pas définir sa nationalité. Ils étaient tous les deux calmes et ne prenaient pas part à la conversation, ils se contentaient de sourire, de hocher la tête, sans doute répondant parfois un ou deux mots mais sans exagérer. Une autre se tenait proche d'un jeune homme qui avait des airs d'Indiana Jones avec son chapeau sur la tête qui rappelait les mafieux du milieu du XX° ou juste le célèbre explorateur… Une autre fille parlait avec eux, elle était toute seule mais, elle ressemblait tellement aux deux autres que je ne pouvais douter qu'elles soient de la famille, cousines ? sœurs ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne me posais pas plus de questions. Angela me parlait :

« Bella tu les as vu ?! » Je la regardais sans comprendre. Elle m'indiqua discrètement une table. Une jeune fille était assise sur la table. Des cheveux noirs jais, une peau blanche, si parfaite, un visage rieur, presque elfique. Elle ne parlait pas, ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle tenait dans sa main la main d'un jeune homme. Il était châtains clairs avec des cheveux finement bouclés. Il était élégant, beau même. Il émanait quelque chose de lui peut-être parce que la jeune fille souriait…

Il y avait un autre jeune homme à côté, il ne parlait pas, il ne bougeait presque pas, fixant l'autre table surpeuplée, puis il tourna la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. Pour la seconde fois dans la soirée un frisson parcouru mon échine… J'avais du frissonner si fort que Jacob se tourna vers moi inquiet mais je ne le remarquais déjà plus. Il était brun, beau, tout simplement, son corps semblait sculpté dans le marbre tant je me l'imaginais parfait sous la chemise qui le couvrait. Je dessinais ses muscles dans ma tête, …

« Tu crois qu'ils font partis de l'équipe ? » Angela me demandait.

« Je ne sais pas. » murmurais-je mais au fond de moi je pensais… _Mon Dieu, faites que oui…_


	5. Chapter 5

« Isabella Swan et Jacob Black pour la danse imposée s'il vous plaît. »

Jacob prit ma main et nous nous élancions sur la glace. Nos patins râpaient la surface lisse et plane. Enfin nous nous arrêtâmes. En position avant le départ. La musique commença. Les mains de Jacob se promenait sur mon corps, il les plaçait sur mon ventre, les faisait glisser sur mes bras, attrapaient mes mains, me lâchaient, et recommençaient, inlassablement. Dans ma tête je comptais, les pas, le rythme, on tourne, on saute, on virevolte. Je n'aimais pas l'imposée, sans doute parce que je ne l'avais pas moi-même élaborée. La musique ne me plaisait pas forcément et je trouvais lassant de voir tous les patineurs enchaîner les mêmes figures, aux mêmes endroits, seuls les costumes changeaient, mais aujourd'hui nous portions nos jogging et nos vestes de Forks. Les petits pas. Une des difficultés de notre sport était d'arriver à donner l'impression d'être à l'aise sur la glace, c'était une surface froide, froide et dure… Ceux qui pensaient que le patinage artistique était un sport de fille n'avaient manifestement jamais essayé des patins de leur vie… Jacob me souleva, je décollais de la surface pour me placer au dessus de lui. C'était une petite figure, rien à voir avec le niveau olympique mais on se défendait avec Jake. On retournait déjà au milieu, la musique sonnait ses derniers accords, nous nous mimes dans notre position finale, Jacob faisait glisser doucement ses mains sur mes hanches, je fermais les yeux, haletante.

« Tania Delali, Edward Cullen s'il vous plaît. »

Jacob et moi sortions de la patinoire. Je croisais le regard du jeune homme du couple suivant. C'était lui qui m'avait perturbé hier au cours du dîner. En tenue de sport adéquate à la pratique du patinage, il n'était pas quelconque comme Mike ou Eric, non, il illuminait la pièce avec son pantalon blanc à ligne rouge et son haut assortit dont les lettres formaient un Ed. Cullen.

Je reprenais mon souffle, écoutant vaguement les remarques d'Esmée. Trop rapide, pas assez long, pas assez souriante, une aura, … Mon regard se posait sur elle, puis sur le couple qui patinait sur la glace. Si Edward était beau, le couple paraissait bancal. C'était surprenant, ils étaient tous les deux beaux et pourtant… C'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'accorder en dehors de cette beauté des corps. La technique était parfaite, irréprochable. Pour me sortir de mes pensées, Jake m'entraina vers les gradins et il me tendit une bouteille d'eau.

« On s'est bien débrouillé Bella. » Je le regardais et dit : « Oui, pas mal… ». Il continua en me montrant le couple qui finissait sa prestation.

Ils finirent, les suivants entrèrent sur la piste, un certain James Scott et Victoria MacCornic. Ils se placèrent sur la glace et quand James ouvrit les yeux je revis ce regard qui m'avait fait frissonner hier. Je détournais mes yeux en me mordant la lèvre.

« Bella ça va ? »

Je souris à Jacob et dit : « Oui, je vais aller faire un tour, j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu l'esprit. ».

Je sortis, laissant mon ami Quileute seul. Je marchais sur mes protèges lames, déambulant dans les couloirs. Les portes défilaient, vestiaires, espace presse. Je tournais à un angle de mur et… je percutais un homme. Le choc me fit tomber. J'ouvris les yeux, un roc se tenait devant moi, grand, baraqué, lui aussi chaussé sur ses protèges lames, il avait plus la carrure d'un patineur de hockey que d'un patineur artistique. Il me tendit la main.

« ça va ? » Je hochais la tête, lui saisit la main, il me releva. Je restais un instant debout, sa main tenant toujours la mienne quand une voix de fille se fit entendre : « Emmett ! ». Une grand blonde apparue, son regard balaya la scène et à l'éclat que ses yeux prirent en voyant ma main dans celle du l'homme qui m'avait percuté, je me doutais que je venais de me faire une ennemie. Dans un élan de survie totalement stupide je lâchais la main d'Emmett et je me mis à rougir comme si j'avais était prise en faute, sachant pourtant pertinemment que ça me desservirait plus qu'autre chose. La blonde se reprit et dit : « Emmett c'est bientôt à nous. ». Il répondit « Pas de problème, j'arrive. ». Elle me regarda de haut en bas en pinçant ses lèvres rouges avec ses dents d'un blanc éclatant et elle partit en direction de la patinoire me laissant seul avec un jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas contenir un fou rire. « Ne panique pas comme ça, Rosalie est très gentille, elle ne te mangera pas. ». Il se préparait à partir vers la patinoire. « Fais attention dans les couloirs toi, regarde où tu vas. A bientôt. ». Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Dans son dos était écrit : Emmett 'le Grizzli'. Je souris, c'était drôle. Il ressemblait vraiment à un grizzli et bientôt je ne pus contenir un sourire en l'imaginant en collant fluo à paillettes comme les patineurs artistiques des années 80.

Je me remis en route, cherchant les gradins où j'avais abandonné Jacob. Les équipes s'étaient regroupées sur les sièges au fur et à mesure. Jake était avec Jess et Mike. Sur la glace Angela et Eric patinait. Des escaliers, j'observais. Je retenais mon souffle. Eric avait raté une figure. « Mauvais appui » une petite voix venant de derrière moi continua « il a mal incliné son patin, le départ a été faussé, difficile à rattraper. ». Une jeune fille se tenait à côté de moi, elle était plus petite que moi et pourtant elle paraissait plus vieille. « Salut, je suis Alice Cullen » me dit-elle. Je tiltais, enfin. Cullen…

« Cullen ? »

« Oui, Cullen. »

« Comme Esmée et Carlisle ? »

Elle me regarda et ne dit rien. Elle déglutit, ré-afficha un sourire léger et malicieux et reprit : « mais toi, comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Bella Swan. »

« Et bien Bella, je suis ravie de t'avoir parlé, je t'ai vu patiner ce matin, tu te défends bien. Tu as du style, c'est ton partenaire qui manque de légèreté. »

Je la regardais sans rien dire, je n'aimais pas qu'on critique Jake. Il avait commencé le patinage très récemment et avait déjà atteins un niveau proche du national. Pour moi Jake était très bon mais il était vrai que peut-être qu'il ne pourrait pas m'amener au niveau olympique. A cette pensée mon estomac se serra, les jeux olympiques étaient mon rêve depuis toute petite.

« Il s'entraine beaucoup » dis-je pour le défendre.

« Oui, sans doute. » Alice ne semblait déjà plus penser à Jacob, son regard s'était arrêté sur une autre personne mais je ne pouvais pas voir de qui il s'agissait de là où j'étais. Elle se retourna et me dit :

« Enchantée Bella, j'espère te revoir bientôt. »

Elle disparu dans les couloirs. Je partis rejoindre mon groupe sous les sourires de mes camarades, ravis de me revoir.


End file.
